The Girl Everyone Loved
by Silent Rush
Summary: UPDATE! Its Prom! By the Way, after the 35 chap or somthing I am ending this story, but for all you faithful fans (thank you guys so much) ther is a really cool sequel coming, look out for 'Years Too Late' ! R & R! Thanks!
1. Tutoring

Author's Note: I hope you like the story, but for it to continue, I need reviews. Thanks, Julie. ;)

~~~~***~~~~****~~~~

Sydney Bristow sat in her desk, in her 2nd period class, Bored out of her mind. Usually Sydney loved school. Herself and others classified her as a brain. At LA Prep private school, Sydney was in the 11th grade. She wasn't one of the most popular people, but not a loser. She was one of those people that everyone else couldn't help but love. Sydney was in between the groups, but had a small group of friends herself. She couldn't wait for lunch so she could meet them. Finally the bell rang, but before she could get out of there, her teacher stopped her.

"Sydney?"

"Yes Ms. Bethany." Sydney slid on her shoulder bag and walked up to her teacher's desk.

"I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a little bored."

"No, I…" Sydney really didn't feel like a lecture right now.

"Well, if you were, I have a suggestion. One of my grade 12 students is falling behind a little. He has second period free, perhaps you could spend that time tutoring him. If you agree I'll assign you an A for the semester."

Sydney was taken aback. She never expected this. "Uh, sure." Her teacher smiled.

"Good. I'll inform him and get him to find you. Thank you Sydney."

"No problem." Sydney smiled tightly and walked out of the room. Quickly she headed out to the quad to find her friends sitting under their favorite tree, eating lunch.

"Hey Syd." Will, one of her best friends grinned at her. "What took you so long? Asking for extra credit?" Will was a journalist whiz, and known for being curious.  He already had organized his life to go to a great college and get out and work for a star newspaper.

"Leave her alone." Sydney's other best friend, Francie, slapped Will on the arm and smiled at her friend. "Sit down Syd. Here." Francie handed Sydney a Tupperware container. "I made to many sandwiches, have one."

Francie was known for her amazing cooking skills.  It seemed to be a given that she would be going to the American Culinary Institute after she graduated. Sydney's other two friends, Marshall and Carrie, who were dating, sat smiling together. Each was a computer genius, and had already been accepted to MIT, although no one was supposed to know.

"Hey guys." Syd sat down in between Will and Francie and dug into the sandwich from Francie. "You'll never guess what happened?"

"Some one solved Einstein's theories?" Marshall looked up, excited.

"No." Sydney smiled at her friend. "My English teacher, just asked me to tutor one of her grade 12's, during 2nd period."

"Don't you have class then?" Francie stole Will's chocolate bar.

"Yeah, But the guy I would be tutoring has a free period then. And Ms. Bethany said if I agreed she would give me an A for the rest of the semester."

"Wow." Carrie moved closer to Marshall and smiled. "That's really cool."

"Wait." Will looked over at Sydney with a weird look on his face. "A guy?"

"Are you going to do it?" Francie grinned as Will dropped the fact that Syd's tutoree was a guy and realized his chocolate bar was gone.

"All ready did." Sydney smiled half-heartedly. "I love English, but it's just all so boring."

"Like our uniforms." The group looked up to find a brunette, baby-faced, guy grinning at them. "I mean plaid skirts, dress shirts, pants and blazers are so last year."

"Can we help you?" Will's eyes narrowed at the new stranger.

"Sorry. My name is Eric Weiss. Which one of you is Sydney Bristow?" Sydney smiled and stood up, holding out her hand.

"I am. I guess you're the one I'll be tutoring."

"Yeah, but I should warn you. I'm a bit of a lost cause. English and me just don't mix."

"Well, by the end of the semester, you'll be dancing." Francie smiled up at Eric. "Syd's a regular genius."

"So I've heard." He grinned.

"So Eric." Sydney hurriedly tried to get the attention away from her.

"Call me Weiss. All my friends do."

"Okay, Weiss." Sydney smiled. "Why don't we meet in the library tomorrow."

"Sure. See you then Sydney. Nice meeting you guys." Weiss grinned again and headed back towards the school.


	2. Introductions

Author's Note:  Reviews Please.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Sydney sat in the library, waiting for Weiss.  Ten minutes after the period began, he puffed up to Sydney.

"Sorry…(weez)…about…(cough)…the…(gulp)…lateness."  Sydney smiled as Weiss calmed down.  "Couldn't remember where the library was."  Sydney just kept smiling and passed him her water bottle.  "Thanks."

"No problem.  So, you don't come here a lot."

Weiss took a deep gulp of water and visibly finished calming down.  "No.  The internet is my best friend."

"Ok."  Sydney laughed.  "Why don't we get started.  What do you have the most trouble with?"

"Is it bad that I'm gonna say everything?"

"No."  Sydney laughed again.  "We'll just…" She was interrupted by a green-eyed god walking up to their table.

"Hey Weiss, am I too late."

"Hey man."  Weiss high-fived the new guy and gestured to Syd.  "Not my call.  This is Sydney.   She's the boss."  He fully turned to her.  "Syd, this is my friend Michael Vaughn.  He's kinda a lost cause in English too.  He was wondering if her could join our little group too?"

Sydney ventured a look up at Michael and mentally slapped herself.  He was gorgeous.  Mike had dirty blonde hair, deep green eyes, and an amazing smile.  Not to mention a totally hot body, But Sydney wasn't really looking.

"Uh…sure.  Grab a seat."

"Thanks…uh, can I call you Syd?"

"Sure."

"Thanks Syd."  Mike grinned and grabbed a seat on the other side of Sydney.

The three spent the rest of the period going over conjunctions.  Something the two guys had never grasped.  At the end of the period, as the bell rang, the three stood and gathered their stuff.

"Hey, thanks for letting me come."  Mike smiled at Syd, who had calmed down herself.

"No problem Vaughn."

"You can call me Mike."  Before Sydney could answer, Weiss jumped in.

"Hey Syd, you should come to lunch with us.  I want to show off my new teacher."

"Ignore him."  Vaughn smiled.  "But you should come."

"I…" Before Sydney could answer, some one called her name.  Three turned to see a brown, curly haired man coming towards them.  Sydney's face brightened.

"Danny!"  The two embraced as he hurried up.  Finally they turned back to the other two guys.  "Weiss, Vaughn.  This is my boyfriend Danny Hect.  Danny, these are the guys I'm tutoring."

"Hey, nice to meet you."  Danny shook each guy's hand, smiling.  It was obvious he wasn't from around here.  There were traces of a English or Irish accent in his voice.

"You two."  Vaughn smiled.

"I didn't know our little Sydney had a boyfriend."  Weiss grinned at Syd.  "Why didn't you tell us."

"Besides the fact that it has nothing to do with English."  Sydney smiled.  "Danny's been out of the country, visiting his family."

"I just got back today."

"We then, Mike.  Why don't we leave these two love birds alone."  Weiss started to push Vaughn out of the library.  "We'll do lunch another time Syd.  See you tomorrow."

Once the two were gone, Danny turned to Sydney an kissed her.  "I missed you."

"I missed you two."  Sydney smiled as Danny slipped his arm around her shoulders, and she slipped hers around his waist.  They started to walk towards the quad.

"But you know, if I knew I was going to find you with two guys when I got back, I don't think I would have left."

"I'm only tutoring them."

"I know, I trust you completely Syd.  Besides, they seem  like nice guys."

"Can you stay, and say hello to the others, or do you have to get back to school?"  Danny attended Lady of the Land Private High School, and was graduating at the end of the year.  After which, he was planning to attend LA Medical University. (not sure if there is actually one, but it works)

"I'm free for the next."  He looked at his watch.  "24 hours or so."

"Good."  Sydney smiled and reached up and kissed Danny.  "I missed you."  He arched his eyes=brows and grinned at Syd.

"If this is the way you welcome me home, maybe I should go away more often."

"Don' t even think about it mister."


	3. Conversations

Author's Note:  I've been away, so sorry about the short chap, and long time to update.  Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing, keep em coming!  Thanks.  Don't worry, SV angst is coming. Julie

After leaving the library, Vaughn and Weiss headed towards the caf.  Weiss was joking about some show he watched last night, while Vaughn was lost in his own thoughts.

*God.  Syd was so beautiful, really smart too.  But she would never go out with me.  Besides the fact that she has a boyfriend –who I've never seen at school before- She probably thinks I'm a immature senior*

"Hey Mike."  Weiss had stopped walking realizing Vaughn wasn't with him.  "Where are you man?"

"What?"  Vaughn shook himself out of his trance.  "Sorry, guess I'm still thinking about last period."  Weiss grinned.

"Geez, five minutes with Sydney and you're already in love with her."  He laughed.  "I don't think you should come tomorrow."

"Shut up."  Vaughn punched Weiss in the arm.  "I don't love her.  She's just cool, for a junior anyways."

"Whatever man."  Weiss kept grinning and started walking again.  Vaughn hurried to catch up.

"So we on for the game Friday night?"

"Yeah, if you're not to busy brooding over our tutor."  Weiss laughed at Vaughn's exasperated expression and moved out of the way before his friend could hit him.  The two friends walked on to join the rest of their friends.  Sydney Bristow never left Vaughn's thought.  Just as she never left Weiss's, but for the baby-faced guy, it was more worrying then happy thoughts.


	4. Now's The Time

Authors Note:  So, here's the beginning of the SV angst.  Keep with the reviews, thanks.  Julie

For the next three weeks, Sydney continued to have tutoring sessions with Weiss and Vaughn.  The three became better friends, but it never reached outside of the sessions.  Danny started to visit Sydney ever day at lunch, something Vaughn found really annoying.

At the end of the day, and three weeks since the first one session with Sydney, Vaughn and Weiss were at their lockers talking.  More correct, Vaughn was talking.

"Isn't it a little weird this guy makes the trip all the way across town, every day, just to see Sydney?"  Weiss sighed and locked at his friend.  It seemed to be this was a reoccurring subject between them.

"Danny's her boyfriend, Mike."

"When I was dating Alice, I didn't go across town to see her."

Weiss laughed.  "That's because she lived next door."

Vaughn frowned.  "Well, yeah, but…anyway, just once I'd like to be able to talk to her without Danny or one of her friends around."

"Well here's your chance."  Weiss grinned.  "She's coming down the hall right now.  And look, she's alone."  Vaughn quickly turned and smiled.

"I don't know…"

"Oh god."  Weiss rolled his eyes.  He dropped his bag, and shot his hand up in the air, yelling.  "Hey Syd!  Sydney."

"Eric!"  Vaughn tried to look mad, but couldn't help but smile as Sydney turned in their direction and grinned.  She waved and walked over to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Syd."  Weiss smiled.  "How's our little genius?"

Sydney grinned.  "Same as before, good.  You guys?"

"Not bad."  Weiss grinned then glance at Vaughn.  The idiot needed a push if ever.  "Hey, I've got to run.  See you tomorrow."

"Bye Weiss."  Sydney grinned and turned back to Vaughn.  Who, by then was realizing what a gift Weiss had just given him.  "So, Vaughn, how are you?"

"Fine."  He mentally slapped himself for being so geeky.  Sydney had a sophisticated, boyfriend; she would never be interested in some one as dorky as him.

"Good."  Sydney smiled, not sure what to say.  Trying to make small talk, she remembered something from their conversions earlier in the library.  "Don't you have hockey practice?"

This got Vaughn's attention.  *She remembered* He smiled.  "It was cancelled."  He decided it was now or never.  "So I was wondering if you would want to come to a game sometime?  The Kings are playing the Ducks this Friday."

Sydney looked hesitant.  She wanted to go, but was unsure.  "The two of us?"

Inside, Vaughn panicked.  *She doesn't want to go alone* "No, of course not.  You know, we should all go.  Weiss, me, you, Will, Francie…Danny."

Sydney's face lit up and inside, Vaughn fell.  "Sure, that would be great."

"Great."  Vaughn forced a smile.

"I've got to go, I have to meet Danny."  Sydney smiled.  "But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, right."  Vaughn waited till she was out of sight before spinning around and slamming his head on his locker.  "I am such an idiot."  He groaned.  This year was not going to be easy.

 TBC


	5. Floating

Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews, keep them coming please, they help the story move along.  These next few chaps are or are the beginning of what all of you guys have been asking for.  So I hope you guys enjoy! R & R! Thanks. Julie ;)

********************

Later that night, Sydney and her friends were sitting in her house – her dad was usually away on business, so she mostly had the house to herself – when she brought up the game on Friday.

"So, I was talking to Vaughn today…"

"Isn't that one of the guys you tutor?"  Will walked into the living room followed by Francie, both of their hands were laden down with food.

"Yeah."  Sydney smiled.  "Anyway, he suggested that we all go the Kings game on Friday.  You know, as a group activity."

"I'm in."  Francie grinned.  "Any chance to see muscle-y, sexy guys bashing each other's brains around."

"Uh, I like hockey."  The group turned to look at Marshall, all shocked.  "Well, ac…actually I like the technology they use, but…"

"I think that counts us in."  Carrie smiled lovingly at her boyfriend.

"Why not, I mean I've got nothing better to do."  Will smiled.  "I'm in."

"Great."  Sydney's face shone.  "Danny?"  She turned to her boyfriend, but frowned as she saw the pained look on his face.  "What?"

"I have my part time job at the hospital starting on Friday.  Sorry, Syd.  I wish I could come."  Sydney put on a brave face.

"It's okay.  But you know we are going to have tons of fun without you."

"I know."  Danny sighed, and pretended to look faint.  "I suppose we could go together another time."

"Stop it you two."  Francie threw a pillow at Danny and Sydney giggled.  She smiled at her friends, and her thoughts unconsciously drifted back to Vaughn.  *This is going to be an interesting year*

***** 

The next day, Weiss and Vaughn, actually on time, sat waiting in the library for Sydney.  When it reached ten after the beginning of the period, Vaughn looked worried.

"Maybe she got into some trouble."

Weiss rolled his eyes at his friend.  "Like Sydney could ever get in trouble.   Besides, she's allowed to be late."  He grinned.  "Maybe she's with Danny."

"Shut up."  Vaughn glared at his friend.

"Never mind, here she comes."  At Weiss's words Vaughn's head shot up and he smiled as Sydney walked into the library.  He noticed she looked frustrated.  Her brows were knitted together, and her deep brown eyes marred by confusion.  When she spotted the two guys she rolled her eyes and walked over.

"I should have known."

"Hey Syd."  Weiss waved jauntily.

"Do you guys listen to anything I say?"  Vaughn watched as Sydney tucked her hair behind her ear, something he had grown accustomed to and thought of as cute, and come to completely associate with her.

"What's wrong?"  Vaughn couldn't help but smile at Sydney's exasperated look.

"Yesterday."  At the guy's blank stares, Sydney rolled her eyes.  "I said yesterday that I wanted to meet out in the quad.  I waited ten minutes and neither of you showed up."

Weiss now look confused.  "I don't remember you saying that."

"What did I talk about yesterday?"

Weiss frowned then look sheepish.  Vaughn had to laugh, earning a small grin from Sydney and a glare from Weiss.

"Doesn't matter."  Sydney smiled.  "Come on, let's go out there now."  She started to walk towards the exit as the guys got up, but stopped and spun back around.  "Vaughn."

"Yeah?"

"I asked my friends about the game."  He felt his spirits lift a little.  "They're all gonna come, but unfortunately Danny can't.  He has to work."  At her last sentence, Vaughn felt himself lift about twenty feet in the air.  He couldn't believe his luck, no Danny.  But at Sydney's sad look, Vaughn forced himself to look solemn.

"That's to bad.  Maybe another time.  So Friday at seven?"  Sydney smiled a little.

"Yeah.  Can't wait."  Twenty more feet up.  "No come on."  Sydney grinned and started to walk away again.  Vaughn felt if he was going to float for the rest of the day, but unfortunately, Weiss broke his bubble.

"Nice lover-boy.  Real smooth."  He laughed at Vaughn and followed Sydney outside.


	6. Smooth

Authors Note:  Sorry about the shortness, but big is coming, don't worry!  Keep the fingers crossed! (Psst, even though it is going to happen…maybe! ;) )

********************

For the rest of the week, Vaughn was in high spirits.  When Friday finally rolled around, he couldn't wait till that night.  He practically bounced out of the car and inside the arena.  Weiss was in happy spirits as well, telling Vaughn he hadn't laughed as long and as hard as he had during that week, then ever before.

When the two entered the arena and looked up to see Sydney and her friends already in their seats, Vaughn couldn't help but smile.

Sydney looked beautiful.  Her long brown hair was slightly curled and hanging down around her shoulders and back.  Her slim figure was covered by dark blue jeans, a red turtle neck sweater and a baize, thick, coat that reached to the middle of her thighs.

Vaughn couldn't help but smile as she saw him.  Her face lit up and she waved the two guys over to them.

"Hey Vaughn, Weiss."  Sydney grinned.  "Uh, guys.  This is Francie, Marshall, Carrie, and…"  Before she could introduce him, Will jumped up and in front of the guys, a glower on his face.

"I'm Will Tippin, One of Sydney's BEST friends."

"Down boy."  Francie laughed and pushed Will back down in his seat.  "He's just up set because he hasn't got his drink yet."

"Oh that's right."  Sydney jumped up.  "I'm gonna go make a drink run.  Anyone want anything?"

"I'll help."  Vaughn smiled.

"Sure.  Be back in a sec."  Sydney smiled and started down the stairs, as Vaughn passed Weiss he heard;

"Smooth."  Whispered in his ear.  But it didn't faze him, Vaughn just happily walked down the stairs after Sydney.  Thinking that this night couldn't get any better.  Or could it?

TBC

**With reviews of course…;)**

**Hey, I'd really like to thank Serindipity9, who gave me a great review and a great idea for my story.  Since it sends the story to S/V faster, I guess all you shippers should be thankful too.  Thanks a bunch Serindipity9 and to all the others who have reviewed me so far, keep 'em coming! Thanks ;)**

**Julie**


	7. Looky

Author's Note:  So, this may just very well be the chapter you all have been waiting for.  I don't know, read, review, tell me.  Thanks.  Julie;) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sydney and Vaughn walked down the long corridor silently.  Vaughn was perfectly content with just being with Syd, but for her sake, struck up a conversation, but it quickly led to a subject he really didn't like.

"So, you never really told me if you liked hockey."

"Well, I've really never watched it."  Sydney smiled, but quickly laughed as Vaughn's jaw dropped.

"You've never watched hockey?  Are you sure you're from this planet?"

"Yes.  But it's really not my sport.  It's more Danny's."  Vaughn's insides tightened.  There was the D word.

"So why did you come if he didn't."  Instantly Vaughn regretted his harshness, as he watched Sydney's face fall, but she quickly covered it up with a half-hearted smile.

"Well, I thought it would be fun.  And plus I never get to spend anytime with you or Weiss.  We never get around again."  This time Vaughn's heart soared.  So she had come to the game to be with him, well partly.

"Yeah, for someone who does their work in a quarter of the time of the rest of us, you really don't have a lot of free time." 

"Well, besides school and my friends, I like to run.  So I usually head out to the UCLA track.  I spend a lot of time out there.  Running helps with a lot of things, you know, to get out stress."

"Ya, I do.  Funny.  I spend a lot of time at the track too.  I wonder why I never see you."

"We should meet out there one time."  Vaughn felt as though he had just won the lottery.

"Sure.  That'd be fun."  He grinned at Syd who grinned back at him.  They continued to walk down the hall, making small talk.

Suddenly a small boy came bolting down the hall, followed by his flustered parents, trying to catch him.  Sydney didn't see them in time and soon found her self in Vaughn's arms.  As he caught her, they both felt a shock go through them.  

Still in Vaughn's arms, Sydney blushed, and he just grinned.

"Um, sorry.  I didn't see…"

"It's okay."  Although he didn't want to, Vaughn right Sydney and slowly released her.  He smiled as he watched her.  She was a little flustered, more so then she should have been, and busied her self brushing imaginary dirt off her coat.

"Syd?"  At her name, she looked up to see Vaughn looking slightly amused while he watched her.  "You okay, cause you look…flustered."

"Don't."  Sydney grinned at Vaughn.  "Make fun of me.  I am a klutz, I know."

"Hey, don't…" But before he could finish, the bolting kid came back their way and knocked Vaughn in to Sydney this time.  He knocked into her and they fell against the wall.

Suddenly Sydney realized that she was trapped between the wall and Vaughn.  Warning bells started to go off in her head.  She had a boyfriend, Danny, who loved her.  But she couldn't tear her eyes away from his own deep green orbs.  She noticed his faint grin and realized he didn't plan on moving, at least not away.

Vaughn reminded himself to find the bolting kid and give him a big amount of money.  But the thought soon left his head, as he realized how truly close to Sydney he really was.  Her cute smile and chocolate eyes captivated him.  More then anything at that moment he wanted to kiss her.  But to his dislike, warning bells went off in his head.  She had a boyfriend who she loved, he couldn't do this.  Suddenly the thoughts stopped, Vaughn realized Sydney wasn't pushing him away.

Each of their breaths got faster and heavier.  Together, never breaking eyes contact, they moved closer.  Slowly tilting their heads to the side.

Finally their lips met.  At first the kiss was soft and gentle, but grew stronger, more passionate as the two moved closer.  

Inside Sydney's head, all thoughts of Danny were gone.  Instead her head was fill with fireworks and strong commands to keep on kissing Vaughn.

Inside Vaughn's head, the same fireworks were blasting through his thought of the kissing being wrong, Weiss's teasing, and any doubts.

"Well look-y at what we have here."  Sydney and Vaughn suddenly jumped away from each other like the other was on fire.  They each bowed their heads and slowly looked up, with purely guilty looks on their faces, to see Weiss grinning at them.  "I can't wait to see how you guys are gonna get out of this one."    

TBC

**With your reviews of course.  Please tell me what you think.  I am not sure if I rushed into the S/V thing.  Thanks, Julie.


	8. Fairytale to Nightmare

Author's Note:  Thanks so much for all the reviews.  Keep 'em coming, please.  I know a lot of people wanted something really good to happen in this chapter, but I couldn't make it the same old, same old.  I hope you guys like it.  And keep hope, happy endings are still in sight. 

Julie ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I mean I thought I had seen it all the day Weird Wayne put on a suit and aced a test, but this?  This takes the cake."  Weiss grinned.  "Don't get me wrong, I am totally for you two.  Actually a little relieved.  Cause if the tension had been any tighter, it would have snapped."

"Eric…" Weiss put up his hand and interrupted Vaughn.  

"I don't want an explanation.  I figure the two of you are old enough to know what you did, and not make up any silly excuses.  But, just incase you aren't, I'm not gonna give you guys the chance."

"Weiss…"  

"I know, I know.  It's secret time."  He then favored the two with a stern look.  "But not for long.  I crack under pressure."  Weiss then grinned and started to walk away.  "By the way, there are some cranky people in section d waiting for their drinks."  He laughed and left Vaughn and Sydney alone.

For a few minutes the two just watched were Weiss had gone from view.  Finally Sydney sighed and turned back to Vaughn, who tried not to laugh.  He suddenly found their situation very funny.  But a quick look from Sydney quieted down.

"We have to be logical about this."  She started to pace and run her hands threw her hair.  Vaughn smiled.

"Why?  We know we like each other.  The feeling is definitely mutual.  And you can't tell me you didn't feel anything when we kissed."  When she didn't answer, Vaughn threw up his hands and sighed loudly.  "Sydney, we can't do this."

"I know.  I mean it would hurt Danny and…"

"No."  Vaughn put his hands on Sydney's shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.  "We can't fool ourselves into thinking nothing happened.  We can't just see each other on Monday and meet and talk about who won tonight.  This isn't a game Sydney."

"Vaughn."  Sydney was now on the verge of tears.  "I won't deny I felt something, cause I did.  But it won't work.  I mean I have Danny.  And you're leaving for college at the end of the year.  Us, we would lead to nothing but heartache."

"You don't know that."  Vaughn's face softened and he brushed Sydney's tears away with his thumbs.  "You feel safe in your relationship with Danny.  But Syd, we have something different.  You can't just give up on that.  Not when we haven't even had a chance to experience it."

For a moment Sydney didn't say anything.  She just looked at Vaughn with teary eyes.  "Yes I can."  She gave him one last look before turning and running down the hall, away from Vaughn.

When he was five, Vaughn had lived next door to a little girl named Jean.  They had become boyfriend and girlfriend.  A week later, she had left him for a boy who had given her a teddy bear.  Vaughn had thought his heart had broken back then.  But compared to what had just happened, Jean was a bug on the wall.

TBC


	9. Denial and a Party

Author's Note:  Time for the action, sort of.  Hope you like.  Just keep in mind, something big is coming. R & R! Thanks, Julie. ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaughn never went back to the game.  He didn't have the heart to face them after what had just happened.  Instead he just headed home.  He slumped on his bed and feel asleep.  But the night was restless and long.  When he woke up the next morning he looked and felt like crap.  His mother was out of town visiting friends, and when he heard the doorbell, he figured it wasn't going to answer itself.

Vaughn dragged himself out of bed, down the stairs and opened the door.  A toothy Weiss grinned at him.  When Vaughn didn't say anything, Weiss frowned.

"You know, it's called a shower buddy."  Vaughn groaned and trudged into the living room.  Weiss came inside and closed the door, following Vaughn.  He flopped down on a couch across from the human mess.

"I take it things with Sydney didn't go that well?"

"She said no."

"No?  No what?"

"Just, no."

"No like, no chilidogs, or no like, no you and her?"

"The latter."

"Oh.  Well too bad man."

"Not too bad."  Vaughn got up and started to pace.  "I feel terrible, all ripped up inside."

"That's what happens when somebody you love, turns you down."

Vaughn turned sharply.  "I do not love Sydney Bristow."

"Ah, denial.  Thy name is Michael Vaughn."

"I am not in denial."  Vaughn flopped back down on the couch.

"Hey you know what helps with denial?"  Weiss's face lit up, but then he whispered.  "Is your mom home?"

"No.  She won't be till next weekend."  Vaughn lifted his head from the couch.  "Why?"

"I have just the thing to get you back in the game."

"No beer."

"Well, beer's included.  Look man, I like Sydney just as much as the rest of us do, but she's not interested.  Normally I would say 'go get her, fight for her'.  But not now, maybe later.  Right now, you need to party."  Vaughn looked confused, while Weiss looked ecstatic.

*****

Later that night Francie and Sydney were sitting in Sydney's bedroom reading magazines.  Finally, Franice sighed and threw down her magazine, looking over at Sydney with a smile.

"Hey Syd?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened last night?  You and Michael left for drinks and never came back.  Weiss said the two of you felt sick and went home."

Sydney sucked in a breath, knowing she couldn't lie to Francie.  "Do you promise not to tell anyone, not even Will?"

"Yes.  Syd, what's wrong?"

"Last night, when Vaughn and I were getting drinks, we kissed."

"OMIGOD."  Francie squealed but then calmed herself.  "Like he kissed you or…"

"We kissed each other."  Sydney dropped her head in her hands.

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know, I don't know."

"Well, Syd don't kill me for asking but…was it good?"

"It was amazing."

"Oh Sydney.  What are you going to do?  I mean what about Danny?"

"I don't know Fran.  I mean I love Danny, but now Vaughn…I am so confused."

"Ok, you need stress relief."  Francie jumped up and began looking through Sydney's closet.

"What are you doing?"

"You said Danny had to go to San Diego till next Sunday, right?"

"Yeah.  But Fran, I am not going to cheat on him."

"I didn't say that.  Some guy is throwing this huge party at his house tonight.  It is Saturday night, you need fun, and so we are going."  Francie grinned as she turned around, holding dark blue jeans and a dark red corset top.  "And you are wearing this.  And if you say the top is from Halloween, I will say who cares.  Tonight, you're not Sydney.

"Sydney who has a boyfriend, and loves another guy…"

"I don't…" But Francie cut right over her.

"Or Sydney who is too shy to show some skin.  Now get in the bathroom and change before I kick you but."  Francie laughed and smiled as Sydney grinned and hugged her.

"Thanks Francie."


	10. Bad Timing

Authors Note: Think BIG surprise………but not in this chapter, sorry.  Julie;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Eric, this was a bad idea."  Vaughn moved closer to he wouldn't have to shout over the pounding music.  Weiss stood beside him on the wall in the living room.

"No it wasn't.  You needed to party, so we had one.  Look around Mike, loosen up and enjoy."  He laughed as some of their friends started to dance with their girlfriends.

Vaughn's three-story house was overflowing with kids, beer, and music.  Kids were starting the rumor that it could be the party of the year.  The party had been going for two hours and the cops hadn't come, so it was great in their minds.

"Fine, but you're helping me clean up tomorrow."

"Anything if you loosen up.  Here."  Weiss pushed his empty bottle in Vaughn's hands.  "Grab us some more beer.  Maybe your dream girl will show up while you're gone."  Vaughn rolled his eyes at Weiss and headed towards the kitchen.  

As soon as he had left, Weiss's eyes wandered over to the front door.  His jaw literally dropped to the floor as he saw what could only be described as 'drop-dead gorgeous' Sydney walked in followed by her friend Francie.  Weiss realized his statement about Vaughn's dream girl had just come true.  Before he came back, Weiss hurried over and hugged Sydney, who was busy blushing from the looks she was getting.

"Weiss!"  She shrieked and hugged him back.  Weiss had a feeling Francie had already slipped Syd a few sips of something to loosen her up.  He also had a feeling Sydney had told her about last night.

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?"

"Sydney was a little down, and needed some fun.  We heard some guy was having a big party and decided what the hell."  Francie smiled but then saw the panicked look on Weiss's face and realized Vaughn must be there as well.  

"I am going to get a drink."  Sydney pronounced proudly.  "Want something France?"

"Sure."  Sydney grinned and headed into the kitchen.  Weiss was about to run after her when Vaughn came around the opposite corner.  Weiss let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey man, sorry I took so long."  Vaughn smiled and handed Weiss his beer.  "You know I am feeling much better."  He looked over and saw Francie.  "Hey…"

But before he could start, Sydney suddenly came back the way she had left.  "Hey Francie, can you believe how rude I was?  I totally for got to ask Weiss if he wanted a…" Sydney froze as she saw Vaughn as he did the same.  "Vaughn."

TBC

**Reviews please!** 


	11. Unexpected Meetings

Author's Note:  I wasn't too sure about the following chapters, so I need opinions.  Thanks.  Julie ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaughn and Sydney stared at each other for a moment before each turning to their best friend.

"This was a low blow Eric."

"France, how could you?  You knew I needed away time."

"Whoa, whoa!"  Weiss threw up his hands and walked in front of Francie.  "Will the two tension crazed people be quiet."  

"Syd, I swear I didn't know they were going to be hear, much less this be Michael's house."

"This is your house?"  Sydney turned to Vaughn.  "I like it.  It's pretty."

"Look, Sydney is obviously drunk." Sydney interrupted Weiss.

"I, am not drunk."  Sydney smiled sheepishly and held up two fingers as if trying to squish something.  "Well, maybe just a little.  Anyways, it was France's bottle of Tequila."

"It was your dad's Syd."  Francie rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Right.  Well anyway, it's obvious what has to happen here."  The other three just stood staring at a vacant Syd.  "Oh, is it my turn?"  She giggled.  "Well, one person has to leave."

"I'm not leaving, this is my house."  Vaughn was trying to be angry with Sydney but she was so cute when she was drunk.  But he was also getting a little worried about her.

"Syd and I can't leave.  We got a ride and they left.  We were planning on calling a cab, but I forgot my money."

"Look, we can all stay."  Weiss smiled a little.  "Just stay on separate sides of the party.  Ok?"  He looked between Vaughn and Sydney.

"Ok."  Vaughn sighed.

"What ever."  Sydney huffed and started to pull Francie towards the kitchen.  "Come Francie, I need a drink.  Something, anything."

Francie cast a worried glance at Sydney.  She usually wasn't like this.  She never really drank before.  And the other time was on a dare from Will.  She followed Syd none-the-less, knowing she had to keep an eye on her.

*****

"France, what am I going to do?"  Sydney and Francie had grabbed some sodas - much to sort of drunk Sydney's complaints- and headed out into the quiet backyard.

"You could talk to him."  She was glad Syd had sobered up a little.

"What?  No way.  I can't I mean, I wouldn't know what to say."

"You used to talk to him all the time."

"That was before we.before we."

"Kissed."

"Yeah."

"Syd."  Francie sighed.  It hurt her best friend was so confused.  But it was completely obvious how Sydney felt.  Francie just hoped she would realize it before it caused heartbreak.  "You need to talk to him."

Sydney sighed and ran her hands through her hair.  "Fine.  But could you go."

"Get him?  Sure.  I'll be right back."  Francie hugged her friend and left to go and find Vaughn.

*****

"Mike, I'm sorry.  I had no idea she would come."  Vaughn and Weiss had gone out on the front porch to talk.

"Don't worry about it.  It isn't your fault.  I just wish I could talk to her.  Get things straightened out."

"Really?  This must be your lucky day."  Both guys looked up and were surprised to see Francie standing in the doorway, smiling.  "Michael, Syd's out on the back porch.  She wants to talk."

"Really?"  Vaughn's heart leapt.

"Yeah, go."  Vaughn leapt up and hugged Francie.

"Thank you."

"Sure.  But you know, if you hurt her, I will kill you."  Vaughn just grinned at Francie and Weiss before running inside.

Francie went over and sat beside Weiss.  "Why did we get the complicated ones?"  Weiss just laughed and offered Francie his beer.

TBC


	12. Victories

Author's Note:  Drum roll, please!  And now, the stuff S/V shippers are made of.  Lol.  R & R, please.  Thanks. Julie. ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vaughn pushed through all the bodies and loud music till he came to the back door.  He looked out and smiled.  Sydney sat across the yard in the gazebo.  She looked so pretty.  Vaughn slowly walked over to her and sat across from her.  She lifted her head and smiled thinly.

"I'm sorry about."

"Don't worry about it.  We all have our moments."  Vaughn grinned.  "I mean you should see Eric when he's drunk.  Now that's a riot."

Sydney stifled a laugh.  "I meant I'm sorry about last night.  What I said.it didn't solve anything."

"No.  No, it didn't."  Vaughn sighed.  "I don't know what you think Sydney, but this isn't a crush that I'm going to forget about in a week.  Every since I met you, I've been captivated by you."

"Vaughn." Sydney was now in tears.  "I.I don't know how I feel, but I know there is something there.  I just don't want to get hurt."

"Love can't survive without hurt."  At his words Sydney looked up sharply at Vaughn.  Her tears had stopped, but her face was marred by confusion.  

"Love?"

*****

The next day Weiss groaned as he woke up.  He rubbed his eyes and looked around.  He was lying on the floor of Vaughn's living room.  *Oh crap.  Now I'm gonna have to help Mike clean up* But as he opened his eyes more, he realized someone had already cleaned up.

"What the?"  

"Hey, you're up?"  Francie walked into the living and handed Weiss a glass of orange juice.

"Who cleaned up?"

"Syd and I did.  I lost her somewhere last night.  This morning she came bounding down the stairs, we cleaned, and then she disappeared again."  She sat down across from Weiss, who sat up carefully as not to aggravate his pounding head.

"What about Mike?"

"Dunno.  Haven't seen him since last night when he left to find Syd."  

The two froze as they realized what Francie had just said.  They looked at each other then raced up the stairs to the third floor.  Weiss led the way to Vaughn's room.  When they got there, they carefully pushed open the door and their jaws dropped.

Vaughn and Syd lay under the covers - fully clothed - and sleeping.  Vaughn lay on his side with his arms around Sydney, who clutched his arms to her.  Each had a blissful look on their faces.

Weiss and Francie quietly closed the door and grinned at each other.  Weiss led Francie down the stairs.

"I think this is the start of a very successful friendship, Francie darling."

"Or a very long awaited relationship for the two sleepy heads in the other room."

"How true, how true."  The two laughed and headed towards the kitchen.  Each grinning at how happy their friend's had looked.


	13. Descisions & Pancakes

Author's Note: So, new chapters.  But I don't know about them, maybe they aren't going in the right direction.  Please read and review please.  I really need to know if the next few chapters are the way to go.  Thanks.  Julie ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sydney breathed in deep and opened her eyes.  She looked around and smiled as she realized where she was.  She turned over to see Vaughn smiling at her, with his mussed up hair, and deep green eyes.

"Hey."  He smiled at her, and kissed her softly on the lips.  The kiss quickly grew more passionate, and Sydney and Vaughn soon stopped because of their need for oxygen.

"Hey."  Sydney grinned at him as they rested their foreheads together.

"I like this."

"What?"

"Waking up and seeing you here."  Vaughn moved closer and kissed Sydney on the forehead.

"Me too."  Sydney whispered, then pushed Vaughn away.  "You probably will never know how much, but Vaughn."

He sighed and sat up, running his hands threw his hair.  "I know, Danny."  Sydney sat up next to him.

"We just have to wait until I tell him, that's all."

"I know."  Vaughn smiled and kissed Sydney.  "It's just aggravating, that's all."

"I know."  Sydney grinned.  "Now come on.  If we don't get out of this room soon, then Weiss and Francie will start to get suspicious."

"Fine."  Vaughn got up and him and Sydney hurried down the stairs, and into the kitchen.  Francie was cooking pancakes while Weiss scarfed them down.  The two looked up and grinned as Vaughn and Sydney entered.

"About time, you naughty children."  Weiss smiled.  "We were about to get out the hose."

"Shut up man."  Vaughn flopped down into a chair and pulled Sydney into his lap.  She giggled.

"So, then you two are." Francie was on the verge of a happy dance.

"Not yet."  Sydney forced a smile.  "But soon."

"Wait, what do you mean 'not yet'.  You mean all Francie and mine's planning was for hell." Weiss stopped talking as Vaughn and Sydney turned to stare at him, shocked.

"Your planning?"  Vaughn was getting angry.

"Both of you?"  Sydney looked up at Francie.

"Well, you guys just needed a little push, and." Francie started to panic.  "Oh, this is so not going where we had planned."

"You guys can't mess with peoples' lives."  Vaughn's voice was rising.

"Hey man, calm down.  It worked out for the best."  Weiss actually looked scared.

"Vaughn, he's right."  Sydney put her hand on Vaughn's arm and pushed him back down into his seat.

"I know."  He visibly calmed down.  "Sorry Eric, France."

"Hey, no worries."

"Yeah, it's fine."  Francie smiled and gave Sydney and Vaughn some pancakes before sitting down her self.  "So how are you going to tell Danny?"


	14. Hurting The One You Love

The next week past quickly for Vaughn and Sydney.  Soon it was Friday, the day before Danny got back.  Sydney was sitting with Vaughn and all their friends under their favorite tree at lunch.  Sydney was happier then she had ever been in her life, especially since Vaughn had just started kissing her.

Suddenly Sydney's cell phone rang and she pulled away from Vaughn.  He frowned.  "They can leave a message."  Sydney smiled and looked down at the display, but quickly frowned.  "What?

"It's Danny."  Sydney quickly got up from Vaughn's lap and walked away.  "Hey."

"Hey sweetie.  How are you?"

"Good.  You?"

"Really good actually.  I got home early."

"You did?"  Sydney glanced over at Vaughn who had a clearly jealous look on his face.

"Yeah, look I've got to unpack.  But maybe I could come over after you finish school and we could talk."

"Uh.sure."

"Great.  See you later.  I love you Sydney."

"You too.  Bye."  Sydney hung up the phone and walked back to her friends.  Vaughn tried to pull her to him but she pulled away.

"What's wrong?"

"Danny's home early.  He wants to meet after school."  The group looked around at each other with a knowing expression on their faces.

"Syd, this is great."  Vaughn grinned.  "You can tell him and we can finally be together."  Their friends grimaced and stood up, leaving Sydney glaring at Vaughn.  The two stood alone in silence, until Sydney spoke.

"You don't get it, do you?  I have been with Danny for the past two years, I can't just go up and say 'hey, I met somebody else, it's over.  See you around.'"

"I know.  But Syd, come on.  We are supposed to be together, you and I both know that."

"Vaughn, you can't just go one day loving someone, and the next day not.  It's not fair."

"So you still love him?"

Sydney threw up her hands and sighed.  "Vaughn, that isn't the point."

"Well it has a hell of a lot to do with it."  Vaughn's voice was rising and he looked angry.  "Is it fair to be with me and still love Danny?"

"Vaughn."

"Sydney you have some things to figure out, and until you do, I think we should give each other some space."

Sydney stood shocked as Vaughn picked up his bag, sighed as he looked at Sydney, then walked away.


	15. Time for the Truth

As the doorbell rang, Sydney put down her History textbook and hurried to get the door.   Vaughn's painful questions and remarks earlier in the day had hurt Sydney more then she would care to say.  She had spent the rest of the day trying to get her mind off it, but couldn't.  Sydney opened the door, and couldn't help but smile as Danny grinned at her.

"Sydney!"  He gathered her up in his big arms and hugged her tight.  Sydney had to admit, she was really happy to see him.

"Danny.  I'm so glad you're back."  All thoughts of Vaughn flew to the back of Sydney's mind as she and Danny kissed.

"I can tell."  He grinned, and the two walked into the living room, sitting down on the couch.  "God Syd, we have to go up to San Diego.  You would love it."

"Sounds great."

"So how was your week without me?  Devastating I suppose?"

"Of course."  Sydney laughed, but the stopped as thoughts of Vaughn entered her mind.

"Syd?"  Danny noticed the far off look in her eyes.  "What's wrong?"

Sydney looked at Danny, he looked so concerned.  He loved her so much.  She couldn't do this to him.  Earlier, Sydney had contemplated using Danny to get back at Vaughn for not supporting her, but at this moment, knew she couldn't.  Danny had been nothing but good to her, she had to tell him the truth.

"Danny, look.  There is something I have to tell you something."

"Sydney, what is it.  You're worrying me."

"I.I met someone."  Danny looked shocked.  He didn't say anything for a while, just ran his hands threw his hair.  "Danny, I am so sorry."  Tears started to spill from her eyes.

"I need sometime to think about this."  Danny got up and looked at Sydney.  "I.I'll call you."  With that, he picked up his coat and left, leaving Sydney, crying on the couch.


	16. Bad Timing for Bad News

Author's Note:  So, new chapters.  Yeah, I think.  Read, enjoy, review!  Thanks. Julie ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Syd honey, I am so sorry."  Francie sat on Sydney's couch with her head on her lap.  Sydney's tears had almost soaked Francie's pants.  "I hate that you're going through this.  But you know, all things considered, it didn't turn out so bad."

"W…what do y…you mean."  Sydney sat up and started to dry his tears.

"Danny just said he needed some time to think."

"I know.  And I know I should be thinking about Danny, but what Vaughn said really bothered me."

"I know sweetie.  Michael was a little harsh."  Francie stroked Sydney's hair.

"Harsh?  More like cutting deep."  Sydney frowned.  "Maybe he really doesn't trust me, our love."

"Sydney, that's not true and you know it."

"I guess."  Sydney slumped back on the couch and sighed.  Suddenly the phone rang.

"I'll get it."  Francie got up.  "You know, in case it's one of them."  She hurried over and picked up the phone.  "Hello?"  She paused listening, before turning to Sydney.  "It's for you.  Someone named Emily."

Sydney hurried over and grabbed the phone from Francie.  "Emily?"  Emily Sloane was the wife of her dad's best friend, Arvin Sloane.  Ever since her mother's death when she was six (I don't know if that's right, sorry) Emily and Arvin had always been there for her.  Her dad was usually out of town, and Sydney had come to known the Sloane's as a second family.

"Sydney, oh I am sorry I am not calling with good news."

"It's okay.  Emily what is it?  Is my dad okay?"

"Oh Sydney.  He was hurt while in DC.  He's in a hospital now.  Arvin's been to see him, and is going to come and get you.  You'll stay with us in Washington, while he gets better.  I am so sorry."

"Uh, yeah.  Thanks."  Sydney hung up the phone.  Stunned.  Her dad, who she really didn't even know, was hurt.


	17. It's a Good Night for a Fight

Danny stood outside Sydney's house looking up at her bedroom window.  He had know Sydney for a long time before they had gone out, then when they had gone out, Danny had gotten to know her even better.  But what she had told him a couple of hours ago, had made Danny rethink how well he knew Sydney Bristow.

He loved her very much, but if breaking up was what she wanted, than Danny wouldn't fight her.  He just wished he knew who had stolen Sydney's heart away from him.

"Danny?"  He turned to see Michael Vaughn walking up the pathway to Sydney's front door.  

"Mike, right?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you one of the guys Sydney tutors?"

"Yeah."

"Oh.  I was just coming to see Sydney."

"Uh…me too.  I kind of said some things to her, I shouldn't have and I cane to apologize."

"Hey Mike.  You and Syd had become pretty good friends right?"

Vaughn didn't like where this conversation was going.  "Sure.  Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just…I don't know why I am telling you this, but…Sydney said she met somebody else, and I was wondering if you might know who it is?"

Vaughn groaned inwardly.  He was happy Sydney had told Danny, but was worried about what he would do once he knew it was him who Sydney had met.  "Danny, look…"

"Wait."  Danny eyed Vaughn suspiciously.  "It's you, isn't it?  I mean it makes sense."

"Danny, I am sorry."

"You son of a bitch."  Danny launched himself at Vaughn and the two fell backwards.  Danny landed on top of Vaughn and started throwing punches at Vaughn's face and abdomen.  Vaughn quickly rolled him off and the two began a full out fistfight.  They got up and started to circle each other.  Every once and a while, throwing a blind punch at the other.

"Look Danny.  It's not like I planned to take Sydney away from you."

"Yeah, well it bloody well seems like it.  I had a bad feeling about you from day one, the way you looked at Syd, and all."

"I can't help that I love her…" Vaughn threw a punch and it connected with Danny's lip, which sprouted blood.

"Love her?  You don't love her, you wanker."  Danny hit Vaughn in the stomach and pushed him away as he keeled over.  "Spend a couple of years getting to know her, then you'll know what love is."

Vaughn got up and hit Danny in the eye.  "I know what love is.  I feel it every time I look at her."

"What do you think I feel, you bleeding fool, goose bumps?"

"If you really loved her, you would give her up."

"I am giving her up, just not to the likes of you."  The two men clashed and began rolling around on the ground, not hearing the front door open.

"What the hell do you two think you are doing?"  Francie hurried over and did her best to pull the two bloodied men apart.  Will soon followed and they finally managed to get the two apart.  "Now answer my question, both of you."  Francie glared at the two guys, standing in between them, while Will stood beside her.

"This bleeding wanker stole Sydney from me."  Danny wiped the blood from his mouth, but never taking his eyes off Vaughn.

"I didn't steal her, she loves me."  Vaughn smiled.  Will rushed up to hold Danny back from getting to Vaughn.

"You two are morons."  Francie glared at the two.  "If Sydney was here right now…"

"Where is she?"  Danny stopped fighting Will and looked worried.

"Is she okay?"  Vaughn moved closer to Francie, but it was Will who answered.

"She had to go to Washington.  He dad was hurt in a car accident.  She's staying with some friends."

"She said she'd call tomorrow, and you can bet I am going to tell her about this."  Francie frowned.  "Now go home, the both of you."  Vaughn and Danny looked at each other once more before heading opposite ways.  As they waked home they each expressed how they felt about the other in one word.

"Wanker."

"Bastard."

TBC


	18. Conversations With Dad

Author's Note:  So I changed Jack's personality a little, but only a little.  Or maybe this is what he truly is like?  Hmmmm?  Anyway, I had some fun with this chapter, so enjoy and review!  Thanks, Julie ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sydney sat outside her dad's room, waiting.  She had been there for nearly four hours, just waiting.  Actually, that's not exactly true.  Sydney had been in the room once to see her dad, but he had been sleeping.  The truth was Sydney wasn't sure what to say when she actually saw her dad.  The last time they had actually talked was a month ago when he had left for business in Africa.

Emily had suggested she come home with her, but Sydney had said she needed to talk to Jack, just once.  To make sure he was okay.  Arvin had gone in the room a few minutes earlier.  Sydney now looked up as the door opened and he walked out.

"He's awake now Sydney.  He would like to see you."  Arvin hugged Sydney as she walked forward, and she unconsciously shivered.  Arvin took it as worry for her father, but Sydney wasn't sure what it was.  Every time Arvin Sloane hugged her, she felt a little shiver, and not a good one.

"Thank you."  Sydney smiled bravely and headed into the room.  It smelled like antiseptic, and looked drab.  Jack Bristow lay a bundle of cuts and bruises on the bed, facing away from Sydney.  "Daddy."

Jack Bristow turned and smiled a tight, thin-lipped smile.  "Hello Sydney."

"How are you feeling?"  Sydney slowly moved and sat in the chair by his bed.

"I've been better."  Jack Bristow's eyes almost betrayed his stony face.  Inside he couldn't be happier to see his daughter, but outside, he couldn't bring him self to be warm.  "How are you?"

"Fine."  Sydney was silent at first, but then a mask of anger slid over her face.  Jack became startled, not expecting what came next.  "No, I am not fine."  She got up and began to pace around the room.  "You're never home Dad.  I know I act like that doesn't bother me, but it does.  I will wake up in the middle of the night and wonder where you are.  All I know about you is that you sell airplane parts.  Nothing else.  You are my father, not my neighbor who I see once a month.

"I'm sick of this Dad.  Ever since mom died…" At this Sydney faltered and looked up at her father with tears in her eyes, and a face of defiance.  "I can't do this any more.  I can't live a life with knowing where you are, who you are."

For a minute Jack Bristow didn't answer.  When he did, it seemed as though he was fighting not to tell Sydney something he shouldn't.  "I know Sydney.  But for right now, all we can do is look forward to a future without being apart."

"Why not now."  Jack stretched his hand out to Sydney, who tentatively took it.  "Why can't you come home?  I can take care of you.  Like mom used to, before…"

"I can't leave, not now.  But someday I will."  Jack squeezed his daughter's hand, and smiled as best he could.  "Someday."


	19. Don't

Author's Note:  Don't hate Weiss!  R & &, please! Thanks.  Julie ;)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So let me get this straight."  Twenty-four hors after his fight with Danny, Vaughn sat in his living room, with an ice pack on stomach, and Weiss laughing at him.  "You went to her house to apologize, found Danny waiting outside for her, told him it was you she loves, then got in a fight with him, only to find she had left earlier to go see her father in Washington?"

"Yeah."  Vaughn winced as he shifted to a more comfortable position.  "I'm gonna call Francie tomorrow and ask for the number where Syd is staying."

"Now that I know is not a good idea."  Weiss frowned.  "She left to go see her sick dad, who she hasn't talked to in a while.  Mike, that's gotta mean she wants some time to think some things over."

"I have to talk to her."

"You have to, or to want to?"  Weiss sighed.  "She needs time dude."

"Love doesn't work one way."

"No kidding.  Look, wait a few days, then ask for the number."

"Fine."  Vaughn started to get all broody.  "But you know that if it turns out she goes back Danny cause I didn't call her, then I'm gonna…"

Weiss laughed.  "I know, kick my ass."


	20. Over the Phone

"Sydney?"

Syd turned to see Emily looking at her.  Sydney was sitting out in Emily's luxurious rose garden, reading.  It had been a few days since she had arrived in Washington, and he father was going to be released from the hospital in a few more.  Although he had to go back to work, Jack had promised he would call each night to check in with Sydney.  For her it was a start.

"Yes Emily."

"There's a boy on the telephone for you."  She smiled.  "He says you've been expecting a call from him."

Sydney's heart filled.  Vaughn.  Even though what he had said to her had been kind of harsh, Sydney couldn't deny her feelings.  She gratefully accepted the phone from Emily, and waited till she was out of range, before answering.

"Hey."  She did her best not to sound ecstatic.  The answer she got next surprised her.

"Syd, look. I know I should've called earlier, but…"

"Danny, it's okay.  I mean it's not your fault I…well you know."

"Yeah I do.  And I am not going to pretend I'm happy about it, because I'm not.  I mean especially when it turns out it is that Vaughn guy."

"Wait!  How did you know?"  Syd sat up straight, now worried.

"I went to your house a couple of days ago, to you know talk.  But then he came along and we sort of got into a fight…"

"A fight?"  Sydney jumped out of her chair.  "You got in a fight with Vaughn?"

"It's not like it was one ended, Syd.  He was as much involved as I was."

"Danny."

"I know.  I'm not usually one to get in fights.  I was angry Sydney; out of my mind you could say.  Look, I called to say I'm sorry.  For us not working out, for starting a fight.  I know doing this over the phone isn't the best idea, but we aren't exactly in an ideal situation."

"No.  No we aren't."  Sydney smiled a little and sat back down.  "Thank you Danny, for understanding, I mean."

"I know.  Maybe one day we can be friends."

"I would like that."

"So would I.  You know, I'm going to say congratulations, but I can't say I full mean it."

"Thanks."

"Goodbye Sydney Bristow."

"Goodbye Daniel Hecht."  Sydney smiled and hung up the phone.  She sighed and her heart felt lighter then in had in weeks.  Maybe her life wouldn't be so dramatic after all.  "Now if only Vaughn would call."  Sydney furrowed her brow and headed inside.

TBC


	21. If some chapters do not load for you, re...

Author's Note:  I know it's been a while, but I was working on updates.  By the way, several people have said some chapters don't turn up for them.  If this happens to you, email me, or send me a review saying what chapter, and I will send it too your email (which means emails would be helpful) Thanks, enjoy the next chapters, I like them!

Julie ;)


	22. Mistakes over the Phone

Vaughn took Weiss's advice and waited a couple of days to call Sydney.  He hated it, but he did it.  Finally, a week after she had left, Vaughn got the phone number from Francie and called Sydney.  The only problem was that the voice that answered wasn't Sydney's.

"Hello?"  Vaughn mentally winced as a gruff voice answered the phone.

"Hello?  I am looking for Sydney."

"Who is this?"

"Vau…my name is Michael Vaughn.  I am a friend from school."  There was a pause before the voice responded.

"She isn't here right now.  I'll tell her you called."  Vaughn jerked the phone back from his ear as he heard it slam on the end.

"Well that didn't go exactly as planned."  Vaughn sighed and hung up the phone, making a mental note to kick Weiss later.

* * *

  


As Jack Bristow walked away from the phone, he scowled.  He had come back to Arvin's house for the day to see Sydney.  Earlier he had over heard his daughter telling Emily about a boy who had liked her.  His name had been Michael Vaughn. 

"Sounded like a little boy."  Scoffed Jack and he hurried to get back to his dinner with the Sloanes' and Sydney.

"Who was on the phone Jack?"  Emily smiled at him as he took his place across from Sydney.

"Sales man.  Something about windows."

"I always hate them."  Emily scowled.

"Dad?"  Jack looked up as Sydney addressed him. "NO one else called today, did they?"

"Not that I know of."  He looked to Arvin and Emily who shook their heads.  "Any particular reason?"

"I was just waiting for a call from a school friend.  No big."  Sydney smiled and went back to eating.

Jack inwardly frowned.  He hated to see his daughter sad, but this Michael Vaughn sounded no good.  Jack always trusted his gut, and right now it was telling him that Vaughn couldn't be trusted.  Most of all, not with his daughter.


	23. Bad Ideas and Fun

For the next week, Vaughn kept calling the Sloane household.  Although Jack had left, Vaughn never got to talk to Sydney.  Either no one was home when he called, or Sydney wasn't home.  This fact made Vaughn so frustrated that he convinced Weiss to skip last period on Friday – something he never did – to go to the rink to play hockey with him.

"This is getting annoying Eric."  Vaughn skated around, pushing a puck, while Weiss stood in goal.

"Look Mike, I hate to say it, but maybe…"

"No."  Vaughn stopped and held up his stick.  "This is meant to be.  I know it, feel it.  I know Syd feels the same way."

"Okay, okay."  Weiss held up his hands in defense.  "If this is getting to you, why don't you just drive down there yourself?"  Weiss smiled and laughed at his joke.

Vaughn looked up sharply at Weiss, ignoring his laughing.  "That's the first good idea you've had in weeks."  Vaughn grinned and skated off the ice.

"Hey.  No man, don't.  That's stupid."  Weiss called after his retreating friend, but Vaughn didn't pay attention.  "Vaughn!"  Weiss lost sight of his friend.  "Yeah, great idea."  He skated after Vaughn, sighing.  "I can't wait to see how this one turns out."

* * *

  


Sydney walked down the street towards Emily and Arvin's house.  For the past week, Sydney had been taking a needed break.  Jack had returned back to work, but Arvin and Emily had insisted that Sydney stay a little longer.  Considering everything, Syd was happy.  Well except when it came to Vaughn.  She was mad he hadn't called once, not even to check how she was.  She was also a little worried; Vaughn had said he loved her.  What if he met somebody else?

"Sydney."  She looked.  Emily stood at the end of the driveway.

"Hi.  I was just coming back from the library."  Sydney smiled as Emily hooked her arm in her's and guided her towards the house.

"I know.  And Arvin and I think that you aren't having any fun here with two old people."

"No, I am."

"You can't fool me Sydney.  So, Arvin and I have arranged for you to go to a pier fair with some friend's children.  They're about your age, and I know you'll like them.  What do you say?"

Sydney looked at Emily's face. *What do I have to lose* "Sure."

"Good."  Emily smiled.  "Now, let's get you ready for a night of fun."  The two women headed upstairs to find Sydney something to wear.


	24. What's to Come

An hour later Sydney stood on one of Washington's piers with a guy named Jacob and a girl named Ana.  The two were together, but made Sydney feel welcomed.  

"Sydney you look great."  Ana smiled at her as Jacob came back with drinks.  In truth she did.  Emily had chosen a pair of baize Capri's, and a black tank top for Sydney.  Who ever said old people didn't know style, didn't know Emily Sloane.  Emily had chosen to make Sydney look "simply" beautiful.  Her long, brown hair hung loose around her shoulders and she wore flat, black sandals.  

"Thanks Ana."

"She's right."  Jacob smiled but quickly moved out of reach as Ana tried to smack him.  "But not as pretty as you, honey."

"I know."  Ana grinned and hugged her boyfriend.

"You guys are so cute together."  Sydney smiled at the two as they began to walk, hand in hand.  Sydney walked on Ana's other side.

"Emily mentioned something.  What about you?  Do you have a special somebody?"

"I thought so."  Sydney smiled wistfully out at the passing couples.  "But, I think it may have passed."

Ana removed herself from Jacob's arms and hugged Sydney.  "I'm sorry.  But you know it's his loss.  Now come on, tonight we are going to make you forget all about this guy."  Ana laughed and Sydney put on a brave smile.  Jacob led the two down towards the rides as Sydney promised herself to get over Vaughn tonight.

* * *

  


At the same time across town, Arvin Sloane opened his door.  He was extremely surprised at what he saw.

"I don't usually expect high school boys at my door after 9 pm."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but you are Mr. Sloane right?"

"Yes.  What can I do for you?"

"My name is Michael Vaughn and I am looking for Sydney."  Before Arvin could answer, Emily came up behind him, smiling.

"Michael, you must be the boy Sydney has been fretting about all this time."

Vaughn's heart leapt.  "Could I speak with her?"

"Unfortunately, she isn't home."  Arvin frowned.

"Oh."  Vaughn's happiness slid away.  

"She's at a fair with her friends."  Emily smiled.  "Atria's Pier."

"Thank you."  Vaughn grinned and hurried away.  The two people left behind smiled as they saw the true love in its simplest form.


	25. Thinking of You

Half an hour later Sydney was still thinking of Vaughn.  She had done her best too save Ana and Jacob from her misery, and finally just told them she needed some alone time.  

Sydney walked through the crowds of people and the happy music.  She hated that Vaughn could make her feel so sad.  She hated that she still loved him even though he could hurt her.  But most of all, she hated the bad feeling I stomach that being without Vaughn caused.

"Maybe I should just go back to the house."  Sydney sighed and looked once more over the crowd.  Just before she turned away, her eyes caught sight of ruffled blonde hair and deep green eyes.

Sydney stopped dead in her tracks.  The boyish face, built body, the heart-melting smile.  Vaughn.

As he saw her, the crowd seemed to part between them.  Just feet separated them now, but soon that would be gone.  Sydney smiled and Vaughn grinned.  He walked slowly over to her, and closed the gap to mere inches.

"Hey."  His voice was low, as if he had just woke up.

"Hey."  Sydney's voice was like a breathless sigh.

Forgetting all past events, Danny, fights, and anything else, the two closed the gap.  As their lips met Vaughn placed his hands around her waist, and Sydney encircled hers around his neck.  At first the kiss was gentle as if they were just getting to know each other.  But the longer they stayed together, the more passionate it grew.

Finally they broke away as the need for oxygen over-bared them.  They rested their foreheads together, each looking into each other's eyes, smiling.  Vaughn was the first to speak.

"I missed you."

"I missed you."  Sydney grinned as Vaughn grinned.

"I love you Sydney Bristow."

"I love you…Vaughn."  Vaughn just grinned harder.  He picked her up and spun her around.  Sydney laughed and hugged Vaughn harder.  What could be better then being with the one you love?

TBC  


	26. I like It

Author's Note: Really sorry of the lack of updates, my computer wouldn't me do anything.  But they're here now.  Sorry about the shortness, but the chapters will get longer.  Read and Review.  Thanks.  Julie =)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is the famous Michael?"  After calming down from the excitement of seeing each other, Vaughn and Sydney headed back to the Sloane's house.  They now stood in front of Emily and Arvin, facing the 'are you good enough for Sydney' inspection.  Ever since they had first hugged, Sydney hadn't let go of Vaughn, and was now tightly holding on to his hand, while he held on just as tightly.

"And you are Emily and Arvin Sloane.  Syd has told me a lot about you two.  And I have to thank you for helping me out before."

"It was nothing."  Emily smiled.  

"Yes, anything to make Sydney happy."  Sloane was smiling was but it was obvious he had the same view on Vaughn as Jack did.  "So, what plans do you two have?"

"Plans?"  Sydney looked to Arvin in confusion.

"Are you going back to school this weekend, this week?"

"Oh."  Sydney smiled.  "We thought we better head back tonight.  I mean I've missed a lot of school."

"True."  Emily frowned a little.  "Well, it was lovely having you here Sydney.  And it was wonderful to meet you Michael."  She hugged each of them and kissed Sydney.

"Call us if you need anything."  Arvin hugged Sydney and the two teenagers walked upstairs to pack Sydney's things.

*****

The next night, just after seven, the two arrived back at Sydney's house.  Vaughn helped her bring her stuff into her front hall.  When she turned back to say thank you, she couldn't help but notice Vaughn.  He was looking around her house from his viewpoint, grinning like a mad fool.

"What?"  Sydney did her best not to break out in giggles.

Vaughn looked to her and kept grinning.  "This is your house."

"Well technically it's my dad's but…"

"I like it."

For a moment the two just grinned at each other, then Vaughn stepped up to her.  At that moment all past fights, occurrences and time apart were forgotten.  The two grinned at each other before Vaughn finally kissed Sydney breathless.

"I like it even more 'cause you're hear."  He began to kiss her neck and she smiled.

"You, Mr. Vaughn, are full of it."  She pushed Vaughn off her and smiled, but not as brightly as before.  "Come on, help me bring these upstairs?"

"Anything for milady."  Vaughn mock bowed and Sydney lightly smacked him.

"Suck up."  Vaughn just continued to grin and picked up a few of her bags.


	27. Strange Things Happen

On Monday, Vaughn picked Sydney up and the two drove to school together, laughing and talking like young people in love should.  When second period rolled around they were a little late in getting to the library.  Weiss sat at a table with an annoyed look on his face.

"Look, Romeo and Juliet have decided to grace us with their presence."  His frowned slowly turned into a smile.  "I'm guessing everything went well with the two of you in D.C.?"

"Very well."  Vaughn grinned as he kissed Sydney's knuckles and she giggled.

"Oh spare me."  Weiss huffed.  "I would never have helped you two get together if I knew it was going to be this bad."

"Sorry Weiss."  Sydney smiled and turned her attention to the forgotten student.

"Hey, no worries."  He smirked.  "As long as you set me up with the cute redhead in your fourth period, then no problems."

Vaughn and Sydney collectively groaned.

*****

Weeks passed and soon they turned into months.  Before anyone knew it, the end of May was upon them.  

One Wednesday night, Vaughn and Sydney were on her couch.  They had started out with a movie, but Vaughn had quickly switched his attention elsewhere.  Soon Sydney lay underneath Vaughn as they kissed.  Vaughn moved his hands up her body, but just before he got far under her shirt, Sydney pushed him back.  

"Syd…what?"  She didn't look him in the eye.  Instead she pushed him up and off as she slid out from under him and walked to the other side of the room.

"Just…not now."  She ran her hands through her dark hair and smiled half-heartedly at him.  "You know we never ordered that pizza."  She started to walk out of the room, but Vaughn caught her arm.  He pulled her back over to stand in front of him, while he sat.  He looked up at her, his forehead creased with worry.

"Syd, what's going on?"  She tried to pull away from him, but he held strong.  "Tell me."

"I just…" She sighed.  "It's going too fast.  I'm sorry Vaughn.  These past months have been amazing, but…it's too fast."

"I thought you loved me."  Vaughn stood up and Sydney moved back a little.  His height and blank face unnerved her.

"I do, I do."  Sydney smiled and ran her hand through his hair.  "But maybe…I just need some time."

"Time?"  Repeated Vaughn.  His face was still unreadable.

"Space."  Clarified Sydney.

Sucking in his breath, Vaughn moved away from Sydney and grabbed his coat.  He didn't say anything till he had opened the door and was about to leave.  He turned back with an odd expression on his face.

"See you around Ms. Bristow."  And with that he shut, well more slammed the door behind him, leaving Sydney alone.

As tears formed in her eyes, Sydney took a deep ragged breath.  "Space."  Was all she said before she slid down to the couch and cried.


	28. Betrayal Becomes An Issue

Author's Note:  Sorry about the lack of updates, hit writer's block.  I need reviews on this chapter.  Whether or not this is the way to go. Thanks. Julie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sydney!  Hey Sydney!"  Weiss grabbed his friend's arm and panted as she looked at him.  "I…(wheez)…heard…(cough)…about…"

"Me and Vaughn?"  Supplied Sydney.  When Weiss finally caught his breath, he noticed her eyes were red and puffy.  She was thinner then usual and she looked pale.

"I take it, this past week has been hard on you."  He eyed her.  "Care to share?"  They fell into step, walking down the hall.

"I felt crowded, like he was pushing me."

"Mike's a good guy.  But I am not ruling out normal teenage guy behavior.  He's going through stress right now Syd."

"Still…"

"I know that doesn't give him the right to push you anywhere you don't want to go.  But, and don't kill me for saying this but…maybe your scared because you don't know what to expect.  You've never had a relationship like the one you and Mike have.  You're used to control and that's the one thing Mike isn't to you.  Control."

Sydney sighed and rubbed her hands over her eyes.  "Maybe.  I don't know.  I mean I have been talking to my dad about this and…"

"Whoa, hold up missy.  Stop the presses, alert the guards.  You've been _talking_ to _your_ _dad_?"

"Yeah.  We've been reconnecting, he's been really supportive."

"On which side?"  Weiss looked frustrated.  "Daddy dearest never told you about Vaughn calling you in DC, did he?"

"Vaughn never called…" At Weiss's 'told ya' look, Sydney blanched.  "Uh, I have to…a…go.  S'cuse me Weiss."  Without another word Sydney turned and dashed down the halls.  Weiss smiled grimly after her.

"What is it with parents?"  He scoffed before going off to find his friends.

*****

Sydney slammed her front door and hurried to the phone in the hallway, intent on calling her dad.  Just before she dialed his number, Sydney lifted up her head in surprise and sniffed the air.

"Is that…tomato sauce?"  She cautiously set the phone down and walked in to the kitchen and froze as she saw her dad standing at the stove stirring something in a pan.  "Daddy?"

Jack Bristow turned and smiled as best as his demeanor would allow him.  He walked over and pulled Sydney into a tight hug then released her to tend to his sauce.

"Sweetie, aren't you supposed to be in school?"  Jack turned down the stove and turned to the main island where he began to chop vegetables.  

Sydney, still cautious, slid onto one of the bar stools across from him.  "I…wasn't feeling so good."

"With the force you swept into the house with, I'm surprised."  Jack glanced up at his daughter with an expression only a dad could have.  When he smiled at her, Sydney felt her self relax.  She closed her eyes and drank in the soothing smells of the food as he dad returned back to chopping.

Suddenly Sydney sat up and stared at her father.  It was all too perfect.  It couldn't be real.  Nothing like this had ever happened since before her mother's death.  Something was up.

"Dad?"

"Hmmm?"  Jack didn't look up from his work, but smiled.

"Did a guy named Michael Vaughn ever call for me in DC?"  Now Jack looked up.

"Why do you ask?"

Sydney braced herself.  "Danny isn't the one I've been having problems with.  Vaughn is."

"What are you talking about."

"Danny and I, we broke up while I was in DC, maybe even before that.  Vaughn and I have been seeing each other since I got back."

"You are going out with that pathetic excuse for a boy."  Jack's face was getting red, his cooking forgotten.  "I will not have my only child being held back by some hormone driven high schooler."

"How can you say that?"  Sydney had at first been surprised by her father's outburst, but realized she had to fight back.  Not only for her, but for Vaughn as well.  "You don't know anything about him.  You talk to him once on the phone and think you do.  You don't even know me, and I'm your own daughter.

"How can you sleep at night, knowing that you have deprived a little girl of the only parent she had left."  Tears ran down Sydney's face, but she wasn't finished.  "I grew up with out a mother, but I also grew up with out a father.  The man who dared call him self my father was too much a coward to face his own fears to help his daughter."  Sydney finished and glared at her father.  He stood, shocked to the bone at what she had said.  

Knowing he wouldn't answer back, Sydney spun on her heal and ran out the door.

Jack stared blankly after his daughter.  Minutes passed by before he shook out of his trance and pulled out his cell phone.

"Get me Director Devlin, now."

TBC


	29. Break Down

"How could I have been so stupid?"  Sydney leaned against the railing at the pier.  The sun was setting as Sydney went over her conversation with her father.  "He didn't really even like Danny, why would he have liked Vaughn?"

Although.  Thought Sydney.  Vaughn was moving a little fast.  Or was he?

"Syd?"  

Sydney's eyes went wide as she heard her name.  She wiped her tears away and turned around, putting a happy face on.

"Hey Vaughn.  It's been a little while."

"What's wrong?"  Vaughn had seemed to forgotten about their fight.  All he cared about was what was bothering Sydney.

"Nothing?"  Sydney laughed weakly.  "What about you?  How have you been?"

"Don't do that Syd."  Vaughn's face was a mixture of concern and annoyance.  "Don't lock your feelings away.  It's me remember."

"Well you haven't been around lately.  So how would you know anything?"  Yelled Sydney.  If Vaughn was surprised or taken aback by Sydney's outburst he didn't show it.  He just walked closer.

"The reason I haven't been around lately is because you pushed me away.  That is something we have to talk about, but first I want to know what is wrong right now?"

"Maybe it's none of your business."  Sydney's strong front was starting to fall.  Tears started to spill from your eyes.  "Every guy in my life leaves anyways.  Why should it be any different?"  Sydney collapsed on the dock in tears.  Vaughn bent down and drew her protectively into his arms.

"Syd, I'm not going anywhere.  Wasn't planning on it, I just thought I'd give you some time to think things over, like you asked."  Knowing she just needed to cry, Vaughn picked her up, cradling her in his arms and carried her back to his house.  [Which in this story, really isn't far from the pier ;)]


	30. Conversation With Mom

"Michel?"  As Vaughn entered his house, his mother came out from the kitchen.  Her smile turned to a look of concern at the girl in his arms.  "Michel."  Her French accent got thicker.  "What has happened to Sydney?"  On the way home, she had curled up in Vaughn's arms and fallen asleep.

"She's been having a rough time lately."  Whispered Vaughn.  He started up the stairs.  "I'm going to put her upstairs.  She needs to rest.  We'll talk when I get back down."  With a small nod to his mother, Vaughn turned and walked upstairs.

Charlotte Vaughn smiled warmly as she watched her son with Sydney.  She thought back to the first time Vaughn had brought her home.

***FlashBack***

"Mom, this is Sydney Bristow."  Vaughn stood between the women, his face shining.  "Syd, this is my mother, Charlotte Vaughn."

"It's wonderful to finally meet you Mrs. Vaughn."  Sydney was all smiles.

"Please, call me Charlotte.  Mrs. Vaughn makes me feel old.  I was wondering when Michael was going to bring you home.  He talks about you consistently."

Charlotte sat on a chair in the living room, across from Vaughn and Sydney who sat on the couch.

"I'm not sure that's such a good thing."  Laughed Sydney.

"The way he talks, it is."  Charlotte smiled.  Her son looked happier then he had in a long time.  "So Sydney, tell me about yourself."

"I really don't think there's much to tell."  Sydney looked nervous.

"What do you plan on being?"  Charlotte smiled at Vaughn.  "Michael makes it obvious he wants to be a hockey player…"

"I have other ambitions."  Vaughn looked mock offended.

Sydney stifled a giggle.  "I've always wanted to be an English professor."  She ducked her head a little.  "My mother, before she died, was one."

"Oh I am so sorry.  When did she pass?"  Charlotte looked genuinely concerned.

"When I was six."  Sydney's eyes were a little misty.  Charlotte noticed Vaughn squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"What a fool I am."  Charlotte stood up.  "Bringing up painful memories.  I'll go get us something to drink.  No Michael, stay here with Sydney."  Charlotte said as Vaughn began to rise. 

When Charlotte came back to the room, she stopped, watching Sydney and Vaughn.  Vaughn had Sydney wrapped securely in his arms.  They were looking at each other with such love in their eyes.  Charlotte couldn't help but think back to her own love, Vaughn's father William.

***EndFlashBack***

When Vaughn came back downstairs, his mother got him a cup of tea and they sat at the kitchen table.

"What has happened to Sydney?"  Charlotte looked up at Vaughn from her tea.  I know the two of you have been going through a tough time.  But that is not the problem, is it?"

Vaughn sighed.  "Her father wasn't around for her after her mother died.  She never really got the father figure she deserved.  I think it's put doubts about men into her mind.  She's afraid I'm going to leave her, so she's been pushing me away."

"What about that Danny fellow.  He didn't leave."  Charlotte watched her son.  "She broke up with him."

"But she made him go away."  Vaughn looked tired.  "She thinks she drives them away over time.  Her dad didn't want to be around her, she pushed Danny away.  Sydney thinks the same thing will happen with me."

"The you'll just have to prove her wrong, won't you?"  Charlotte placed her hand over Vaughn's and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Yeah, yeah I will."

TBC


	31. Where Ever You Are

Author's Note: I need some help from all of the people who have been so helpful with this story. This chapter really needs advice on if it is the right way to go. Thanks. -Julie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Uhn." Sydney woke and slowly opened her eyes. But before it registered where she was, she remembered what had happened last night. "Oh no." Sydney's head dropped into her hands. "What did I do?"  
  
"Well, you certainly had an eventful night." Sydney jerked up to see Charlotte walking in the room with a glass of water. She sat down on the edge of the bed and hand Sydney the water.  
  
"Vaughn brought me home?"  
  
"He's worried about you Sydney. And frankly, so am I." Charlotte smiled. "Why don't you tell me what's going on. Woman to woman."  
  
Sydney took a deep breath. "Lately I've been having thoughts. Bad thoughts. Like the kind about me and Vaughn as in what will happen to us?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Charlotte looked worried.  
  
"He'll be going away to College next year and I'll still be in high school. Long distance relationships never work." Tears had started to flow down Sydney's face. "And I don't want to lose him."  
  
"Oh, sweetie." Charlotte reached over and brushed Sydney's tears away. "No, no, no. Michael loves you too much to let distance get between you. He drove to DC to see you, didn't he?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"Sydney." Charlotte helped a sniffling Sydney to sit beside her as she put her arm over her. "I know your father wasn't really there for you when you were younger, but Michael is different. That I can assure you of.  
  
"Oh Sydney, he is so much like his father. In fact he has been afraid he was going to lose you all this time."  
  
"Really?" Sydney dried her tears and looked surprised.  
  
"Yes. All he has done is mop around the house wondering what he did wrong and brooding that he lost you forever."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"My advice." Charlotte brushed a lock of Sydney's hair away from her face. "Talk to him, listen to what each other has to say, and everything will work out the way it is supposed to." She kissed Sydney's forehead and squeezing her hand left the room.  
  
*****  
  
Sydney had ventured downstairs after her talk with Charlotte and found Vaughn sitting out in the gazebo. She slid her hands in her pockets and walked over to him. As she sat down across from him, Vaughn looked up and a lazy smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah I am." Sydney smiled. "I had a talk with your mother."  
  
"Not sure that sounds so good."  
  
"No, it helped."  
  
"How?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How did it help?" Vaughn looked almost desperate now.  
  
"It helped me see that I was wrong to push you away. I'm sorry Vaughn." Sydney sighed and moved to sit beside him. "I know I'm not the most accommodating person. I was using my problems with my dad as a cover to what was going on with us."  
  
"What is going on with us?" Worry lines creased Vaughn's forehead.  
  
"I'm scared." Sydney's voice came out as a low whisper.  
  
"Of me?" Vaughn looked pained.  
  
"What?" Sydney looked up in shock. "No, of course not. Just of what will happen next year." She looked into his eyes. "I don't want to lose you Vaughn."  
  
"And I don't want to lose you." Relief had flooded into his voice. "Besides." He wrapped his arms around Sydney and whispered in her ear. "I'll be where ever you are."  
  
TBC 


	32. Prom Dresses and Surprises

Sydney stepped out of the change room and in front of Francie and Carrie.  The three of them were out dress shopping.  Vaughn and Weiss had invited them all to their senior prom and the three girls were the most excited.

"Syd, oh, you look beautiful."  Francie already had on a silky red dress that had a sparkling design down one side.  Carrie had on a light blue floor-length dress that had a ribbon tied just below the bust.

Sydney had come out in a dark burgundy floor length dress.  It was fashioned as a wrap style with no straps.  Made out of a gauzy, silk, that shimmered as Syd moved, it was a embroidered vine design over the top and down one side.

"She's right."  Breathed Carrie.  You look beautiful."

"Really."  Sydney blushed.  "So do you guys.  I can't believe it took three weeks to find the perfect dresses.  And on such short notice."

"I know.  The guys better be happy."  Carrie went back to change.

"Sydney, things are still good with Vaughn, right?"  Francie walked over to her friend.

"Yeah.  Why?"  Sydney tried her hair in different styles.  She wanted everything to be perfect for Vaughn.  He had been through so much this year.

"Well, just, I know things were a little edgy for a while."

"No, things are great.  Actually they couldn't be better."  Sydney grinned as her cell phone went off.

"Speaking of."  Grinned Francie.  "I'll give you some private time."  She headed off to find Carrie.

Sydney sat down on a stool in a pool of burgundy.  "Hello?"

"Hey Syd."  The warm voice on the other end made Syd's heart melt.  "Where are you?"

"I'm getting my dress with Francie and Carrie.  You know the Prom being a week away, I thought I should at least look."

Vaughn laughed.  "Good point.  Look I was calling to see if you wanted to do something tonight?"

"Like what?"

"How about you some over to my house?"  Vaughn's voice got low.  "I could cook."

"You cook?"  Asked Sydney in surprise.

"Yes."  Vaughn's voice went back to normal.  "I'm not 7, I can cook more than hot dogs."

"That I'd like to see."  Laughed Sydney.  "Tonight would be great."

"Good.  See you then.  And Syd?"

"Yah?"

"I love you."  Sydney's face went red and her heart fluttered.  

"I love you too."

That night Sydney walked up to Vaughn's house at seven.  She knocked at the door but when no one answered, she pushed open the door and walked in.

"Vaughn?"  She ventured through the house until she came to the kitchen.  There was a trail of votive candles lit along the dark room out into the backyard.  Sydney, curious, walked to the back door and stood in the doorway.

Suddenly there was a blast of noise.

"Surprise!"

The lights in the yard went on and Sydney was shocked to the bone at what she saw.

Will, Francie, Carrie, Marshall, Weiss, and a handful of her friends cheered and shouted to Sydney.  They threw confetti in the air and yelled happy birthday.

Sydney watched through blurred eyes as a smiling Vaughn pushed his way through the crowd and up to her.  AS she tried to hide her flushed face and tears, Vaughn pulled her hands down and kissed.

"Did you really think I'd let you hide your way through your birthday?"  He grinned at her.  "I love you."

"Thank you."  Whispered Sydney.  "I love you…Michael."  Vaughn's grin got even better and he hugged her shoulders as he lead her down to her friends.

Sydney was greeted by even more hugs, kisses, and happy birthday's.  AS everyone who loved her enveloped her, one thought went through Sydney's head.

I love Michael Vaughn.

TBC


	33. Phone Calls

"Mike?"  Weiss poked his head in his best friend's room.  He grinned when he saw Vaughn standing in front of his mirror, trying to tie his tie with no luck.

Weiss walked over and pulled it out of Vaughn's hands.

"You know I never figured you to be one to forget how to tie a tie."

"Neither did I."  Vaughn turned back to the mirror, looking at Weiss's handy work.  "But then again, no girl has ever made me this nervous."

"Sydney's really got you on your toes, huh?"  Weiss flopped down in a chair and grinned at his friend.

"Everyday."  Vaughn grinned and sat down across from Weiss.  "But that's one of the things I love about her."

"Weird huh?"  Weiss rubbed his chin.  "A year ago we didn't know Syd existed, now…she's one of our best friends…your girlfriend."

"Yeah."  Vaughn's smile faltered.  "I got a call today."

"Oh yeah, from who?"  Weiss distractedly flipped through a magazine on Vaughn's desk.

"Alice."

Weiss froze.  He slowly looked up.

"Alice, as in first girlfriend Alice, as in Alice who you left and broke her heart."

"Thanks."  Said Vaughn sarcastically.  "But yeah.  He dad died."

"Too bad."  Weiss looked half sorry and half impatient.  "What does that mean?"

"Nothing."  Vaughn got up and looked away.

"No, no that does not mean nothing."  Weiss stood up and put his hands on Vaughn's shoulders, making him look at him.  "You have this weird 'I must be the savoir of hurting women thing' that you need to stop.

"You go to the funeral, pay your respects and leave.  Alice is not your responsibility anymore.  Sydney is.  Do you really want to blow it with her?  You know how easily Syd gets freaked.  Don't blow it, my man."

Weiss let out a breath and straightened Vaughn's tux.

"Now come on, we have some bodacious babes waiting."  He turned and walked out of the room, leaving Vaughn with no choice but to trust that he was right and follow him.

"Oh Syd."  Francie put her hands up to her mouth, then put one on her chest as she reached out to hug her friend.  "You look so beautiful."

"So do you."  Sydney smiled warmly.  "Will's a lucky guy."

"Yeah."  Breathed Francie.  "Syd…we're going to the prom.  Granted it's not really ours, but Syd."  She gave Sydney a full hug this time.

"Careful Fran, your make up will run."  Laughed Sydney.  She sat down at her vanity and put in her earrings.  Francie sat down on Sydney's bed.

"I'm just so happy.  I mean who would have guessed Will and me?  I mean after Charlie…and uhh, everything, just who would have guessed?"

"I know."  Sydney whispered.  She suddenly turned around to face Francie.  "I got a call from Danny today."

Francie froze mid packing her little clutch.  She raised her head to look at Sydney.  When she spoke, her voice was soft.  "What did he say?" 

"He wants to meet."  Sydney looked down at her freshly done nails.  "To talk."

"When?"

"Next week, before he goes away to England for the summer."

"Syd, honey, I love you to death, you know that right?"

"Yeah, of course France, but…"

"But if mess things up with Vaughn, god help you Syd…I will…" Francie got up and hugged Sydney.  "After everything you guys have been through, I don't think I can see you go through any more pain, Michael either.  You know he loves you, but Syd, he's a guy, he wouldn't understand that you were 'just talking' to Danny…" She trailed off, noticing Sydney's amused smile.

"It'll be okay Fran."  Sydney brushed a lock of Francie's hair behind her ear.  "Vaughn will understand.  He loves me."

"Okay."  Francie sighed then grinned.  "Now come on Will, Marshall and Carrie as well as Eric's date Kerry have been waiting for a while and your white knight is coming."

Sydney grinned at the thought of Vaughn and followed a laughing Francie downstairs.

TBC

*I need some feedback on something.  I really want to thank everyone who reviews my story.  You guys have helped so, so, so much.  I love all the feedback.  So now I need you guys to determine the fate of my story.  I have an idea for a happy ending, a sad ending and an idea that I could go on forever, and kinda continue to make an in-story sequel.  I really need the feedback, cause you guys really know, so help!

Thanks

-Julie:)


	34. Laughing

"Will you guys stop complaining?"  Laughed Kerry.  "You guys will all thank me when you realize you took no pictures of yourself and want mine."  The group moaned but posed for another round of pictures for their friend.

Sydney noticed her dad standing in the doorway to the hall, smiling slightly.  She left the group and went and stood in front of him.

"Hey, you're home."

"I believe it is the custom of the father to see his daughter off to her prom."  Jack's face was still, but his eyes were bright.

"It's not my prom."  Grinned Sydney.

"Then the prom of your daughter's boyfriend."  Jack looked uncomfortable while Sydney smiled.  "Who is waiting outside our front door?"

Sydney gasped.  "He's outside?"

"Has been for the past 10 minutes."  Sydney gasped once more and hurried over to look out the door window.  When she saw Vaughn standing outside she jumped and hurried back to Jack.

"Why didn't you tell me, or let him in?"  Noticing that her dad was trying, Sydney softened.  "Thank you."  She gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.  "If I didn't say I'm sorry before…it's because I'm not."

Jack half smiled, but then as if remembering he wasn't supposed to, he set his face again.  Sydney just grinned again and hugged Jack.  She then hurried to the door and opened it.

"Vaughn…"

He looked up at the sound of his name.  At the sight of Sydney Vaughn grinned his half-smile.

"Syd.  Hey."  He looked her over and his eyes rested on her face.  "You look beautiful."

"So do you."  Sydney blushed.  "I mean handsome."  Vaughn stepped up and kissed Sydney.  AS the kiss deepened, their friends came around the corner and were reduced to giggles at the sight of Vaughn and Sydney.

"Come on you two."  Laughed Will.  He was in good spirits, mostly because of Francie.  He pushed the embarrassed couple out with him and the others to the limo.

"Come on."  Yelled Weiss from the roof-window of the limo.  "Let's party."

Kerry stopped Sydney behind the others.  "Is that my date?"

"Yes, why?"  Sydney suddenly got worried.

"Nothing, I mean, good."  Sydney laughed as she recognized the same grin on Kerry's face as she did on Weiss's.

This was going to be an interesting night.

TBC


	35. Prom And Disappointment

"Omigod, it's beautiful."  Breathed Sydney.  She walked with Vaughn's arm around her waist into the Hall where the prom was being held.

It was a winter wonderland frosted with fairy lights and fake snow.  All around the group couples laughed, danced and had a great time.  When they had all gotten over the beauty, Vaughn smiled at Sydney.

"Mademoiselle?"  He held out his hand and Sydney giggled as she placed her hand in his.  He grinned and led her over to the dance floor.  They wrapped their arms around each other and started to sway together.

"Sure, cheat and use the French."  Miffed Will.

"It's okay honey."  Francie whirled in front of him and pulled him out to the dance floor.  "I don't understand French anyway."  The two laughed and headed out to join Syd and Vaughn.

"Well I can't speak French, I can speak English, but I can crack binary codes in two fifths of a second."  Carrie and Marshall danced away, chattering about technology and the summer.

"They call that dancing."  Weiss laughed and clutched his chest in mock pain.  "Come on Kerry, let's go cut a rug."

"Anything you say grandpa."  Kerry laughed.

"Grandpa huh?"  Weiss twirled her around.  "It could grow on me."

Much later, after diner, dancing and many funny photos, the last dance of the night came.  The group coupled up and swayed to the music.

Sydney had wrapped her arms around Vaughn's middle and was resting her head on his chest.  He had his chin on her head and they seemed the happiest anyone could ever be.

"Vaughn?"  Syd lifted her head and looked into Vaughn's green eyes.

"Yeah?"

"My dad left for Africa about an hour ago…"

Vaughn studied Sydney's face carefully.  Her eyes were filled with feelings of love, nervousness, happiness, and obviously apprehension.

"We never really got around to that talk."

"Do we need to?"  Before Vaughn knew it, he and Syd had somehow reached their friend's table.  He looked at the almost pleading look in her eyes and turned to his friends.

"We're gonna get outta here.  Anyone else?" 

"We're good."  Carrie and Marshall were having a fun time looking at the picture on their digital camera.

"Syd, can I talk to you a sec."  Francie got up and practically dragged her friend across the room.

Weiss walked up to Vaughn.  "Where you guys headed?"

"Syd's house."  Weiss's grin turned to a half frown.

"Be careful…whatever you do man, just…careful."  Vaughn looked at Weiss for a minute before they smiled at each other.

Syd and Francie walked back over, each looking a little flustered.

"Everything okay?"  Asked Vaughn.

"Fine."  Smiled Francie.  "Syd and I were just girly chatting.  See you guys tomorrow."

"Ready?"  Asked Sydney.

"Yeah."  Vaughn grinned and slipped his arm around Sydney's waist.  "Bye guys."

"Bye."  Came the collective reply.

Sydney settled into the crook of Vaughn's shoulder and they walked down the street.  Sydney's house wasn't very far away from the hall where the prom was being held. 

"You okay?"  Vaughn's forehead crinkled up in worry.

"For the last time, yes."  Sydney laughed and pulled Vaughn by his coat lapels down the street as she kissed him.  Vaughn laughed and followed her.

"Come on in."  Sydney unlocked her front door and the two stumbled in.  The fact that they were pretty wrapped up in each other didn't help.

"Mmph."  Vaughn smashed his jaw on the wall as Sydney tripped over some shoes.  "Ow, that hurt."

"Lights, lights would be good."  Sydney flicked on the house lights then walked back over to Vaughn.  "Are you okay?"

"A kiss might help."  Vaughn grinned as Sydney gave him a peck on his jaw.  He caught her in his arms and they stood wrapped around one another.  They just stared deep into each other's eyes for a few minutes before Sydney sighed.

"I was thinking…maybe…"

"Syd, just for the record.  You suck at subtlety."  He laughed as Sydney pouted.

"I resent that."  Sydney could help but laugh as well. "Fine, but I'm still a better runner than you."  She escaped Vaughn's arms and ran up the stairs, pulling up her skirts as she ran.

"Hey."  Vaughn grinned and ran up after her.  He caught her arm just as she reached the top.  They both lost their balances and Vaughn fell down on top of Sydney.

"Ow."  Sydney rubbed the back of her head as Vaughn smiled form on top of each other.  "What?"  She shifted as he didn't move his gaze from her face.

"You are so beautiful."  Love was over whelming visible in his eyes.

"Michael…" Sydney blushed and shifted her gaze from his eyes.  But Vaughn brought her eyes back to him.

"You called me Michael."

"I do on occasion."  Smiled Sydney.  They just stared at each other for a few minutes before their lips met.  

All the while kissing Sydney, Vaughn picked her up and carried her into Sydney's bedroom.  

Michael Vaughn's mother had always said private work was always best done behind the privacy of closed doors.

A week after the prom night, Vaughn breathed in and opened his eyes.  He smiled as he remembered where he was.

"Hey."  Vaughn rolled over onto his side and smiled as he saw Sydney.  She was on her stomach, watching him.  They were in her bed, since her dad had gone away on a business trip, they had the whole house to themselves.

"Hey."  Sydney smiled.  "I like this."  She turned on to her side as Vaughn moved to support his head with his arm.

"What?"  Vaughn reached over with his free hand and pushed a stray hair from her face.

"Waking up next to you."

"I know."  Sydney grinned and the two leaned in to kiss.  Just before their lips met, a sharp ring sounded.  Each slumped back in defeat.

Vaughn rolled out of the bed and hurried across the room in his boxers and pulled his cell phone out of his pant's pocket.  "Hello?"  He turned and smiled at Sydney who had gotten out of bed and was pulling on shorts and a tank top.

"Mike, hey.  Where are you?"  Weiss's voice sounded hurried over the phone.

"Eric, hey."  Sydney's head shot up at the mention of his name and she smiled, and then signaled she was going downstairs.  After she left, Vaughn started to get on his clothes and spoke to Weiss.  "Hey man, what's up?"

"Oh I don't know…Alice's dad's funeral."

"Shit."  Vaughn searched frantically around for his wallet and keys.  He took a quick look at the clock.  "It's nine already.  Jeez, Syd and I must have…"

"Mike, normally I would love to go into a long discussion of your…extracurriculars."  The sarcasm was evident in Weiss's voice.  "But now is not the time."

"I know."  Vaughn sighed angrily.  "Look, can you pick me up at my house in…" He checked the watch his father gave him, then remembered it was broken.  "Thirty minutes?"

"Sure."  Weiss sighed.  "Have you told Syd where you're going?"

"Not exactly."  Vaughn hurried down the stairs.  "I gotta go, meet me at my house.  Bye."

"Mike…" But Weiss was cut off as Vaughn turned off his phone.  He walked into the kitchen and kissed Sydney on the mouth as she was pouring coffee.  She grinned.

"Hey, I know you."

"Hey."  Vaughn smile and sat down at the table, pulling on his shoes.

"I'm gonna make pancakes…hey where are you going so fast?"  Sydney frowned at Vaughn's freshly tied runners.

"I'm sorry baby, I gotta go." Vaughn got up and kissed Sydney goodbye.  "I'll call you."  He hurried out the kitchen door.

"Bye."  Said Sydney dejectedly as she slumped into a chair and cringed as the door slammed.

Vaughn was uncomfortable.  He had been at the funeral for over three hours, longer than he had expected.  Finally he got up and followed the line of people who were paying their respects and heading out.  When he finally got to Alice, his heart broke.

Alice looked terrible, all torn up and her eyes were red from crying.

"Michael?!"  Alice looked up in surprise.  "I didn't know you were coming."

"You father was a great man."  Was all he could get out.

"Thank you."  Alice smiled and looked around.  "Do you think we could go somewhere and talk?  Maybe have a coffee, catch up?"

Vaughn wasn't sure.  He wanted to go home and call Sydney, to apologize for running out on her.  But Alice looked so sad and hopeful at the same time.

"Sure."

"Great."  Alice's face considerably happier.

"So he just left?"  Francie and Sydney were walking around Main Street after they had finished shopping.

"Yeah."  Sydney sipped his coffee.  "But I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason, that he will tell me…"

"Syd, honey."  Francie was staring across the street, eyes wide.

"Wha…" Sydney turned and dropped her mocha in shock.  Across the street Vaughn, dressed in a black suit, was kissing a woman in a black dress.  "Omigod.  Francie?"  Tears sprung to her eyes

"Let's go sweetie."  Francie cast one more look at Vaughn then hurriedly ushered a sobbing Sydney away.

"Syd?"  When no one answered the Bristow's front door, Vaughn opened the door and walked in.  "Sydney?"  He walked further into the house and found Sydney curled up on the couch, staring at the fire.  Vaughn walked over and knelt in front of her.  "Hey Syd…Syd?"  She kept looking at the fire, and for the first time, Vaughn noticed her red and blotchy face.

"I saw you."  Was all she said.  Sydney's voice was laced with pain, anger and hate.

"Syd, what?"

"Today, with your little slut."  Sydney got up and started to push Vaughn backwards.  "How long, huh Michael?  How long have you been seeing her and me at the same time?"  When he didn't answer, Sydney got louder.  "I can never forgive you for this Michael."  Vaughn cringed as Sydney said his name.  Tears were running down her face as she got worked up.

"Syd, baby, I…"

"Don't Vaughn, this time you've gone to far.  I trusted you and you betrayed me."

"Sydney if you would let me explain…"

"No Michael."  Sydney let her guard down and she seemed so small and venerable to Vaughn.  "It's over."  With that Sydney turned and walked away, forever.

Vaughn stared after Sydney as she ran upstairs.  He had no choice, he walked out of her house and out of her life.  Half way down the street he collapsed on the curb, crying. 

End…for now.

TBC…in my next story 'Years To Late'.  Read it, review it, please.  Sorry if ending isn't happy, but in my sequel thingy, it gets happy! :)


End file.
